An Akatsuki Field Trip
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: Let's just say Akatsuki should not be allowed into a forest, for both their and the forest sake and safety.


An Akatsuki field trip

Okay, so this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be kind and review

* * *

Once, all the Akatsuki minus Konan went to the jungle for a 'field trip'. Once they reached, they went to different parts of the forest

-With Pein

He was sitting under a tree sleeping. After all, running an organisation consisting of insane S - ranked ninjas is no walk in the park,

-With Itachi

"Argggg!" Itachi was screaming and running as fast as he could. Behind him was a whole group of monkeys chasing him

***I heard a nursery song about a monkey chasing a weasel***

-With Kisame

He's doing tai chi with the fishes

-With Jidan

"Muhahaha!" Hidan laughed as he chase a random snake, crashing through the forest. "Hahaha, die Satan die!" he shouted swinging his blade wildly. Suddenly he skidded to a stop. He was facing a whole group of anacondas. "Arggg!" he screamed and ran as fast as he could. "Satan brought reinforcements!"

-With Kukazu

"Where's my money! My money? My bounties!" he screamed, running about in circles

-With Deidara

"Ummm guys, guys? A little help here? This clay is way weird, un!" Deidara yelled, sinking in quick sand

-With Sansori

As for Sansori, well, he was challenged to a race by a bunch of monkeys (don't ask me how Sansori talked to the monkeys cause I got no idea). So the monkeys were using the vines of the tree to swing while Sansori used his charka threads

-With Zetsu

Wellllll, Zetsu went on a date with a daisy

-With Tobi

"Help!" Tobi yelled as he struggled with the 10th lion trap he sprung over the 1 hour

3 hours later

Pein decided to go check on the rest of the Akatsuki members. With Itachi, he found him being trampled by monkeys. As he went towards Hidan, he found him strangled by the anacondas.

He did not see Deidara anyway until he stepped over him. (Deidara blond hair bended with the sand). As for Tobi, all Pein had to do was follow the sprung traps.

When Pein went to the spot where Sansori said he would be, he only found a roll of trees having the same Sansori body shaped mark. Pein suppose Sansori bashed through all the trees. As for Zetsu, Pein did not even have to find him. Zetsu kicked Pein 10 yards away for interrupting his date (with a daisy)

All Pein had to do to find Kakuzu was to follow the sound of crying. He found Kakuzu on the floor crying ann throwing a huge tantrum. Pein did not even want to know what Kisame was doing.

5 hours later

Konan returned to the base to find Pein playing with Tobi's x-box 360. "Pein!" Konan yelled "what?" Pein asked annoyed. "Can you explain to me why is Kukazu running around town robbing people, Itachi, Hidan, Sansori, and Kisame at the therapist, Tobi at the town council, Deidara at the laundry place? (The place which has loads of washing machine for people to wash their cloths, I don't know what the place is called) and where is Zetsu for heaven sake?'

"Don't know, don't care, why is Kisame at the therapist, and why is Deidara at the laundry place?" "He said some thing about doing too much tai chi and breaking his back, and Deidara cloths are filled with slimy sand." Konan replied "Ha, serve them right, I'm going to sleep." Pein snorted and went to his room

The next day

Deidara's yelling awakened Pein. He stumbled to the living room to find an awkward sight. Itachi, Hidan, Sansori, and Kisame was bandaged up like mummies, Kakuzu counting his money, Tobi reading a thick book entitled 'How to Sue the Government III'.

Deidara look the weirdest. He was wearing an orange jacket/shirt, a kilt and a jonnin vest. "Um Deidara?" Pein asked hesitantly "What are you wearing?" "I don't know!!!" Deidara yelled

Meanwhile in Konaha

"What the hell is this suppose to be?" Naruto yelled furiously as he held a purple fishnet shirt up. "HOLY KAMI!" Kakashi yelled as he waved the Akatsuki cloak about. "Okay, so if the Akatsuki dude has my shirt/jacket while he has your vest, what pants is he wearing?" Naruto wondered

In another part of Konaha

"Hey! Where's the kilt I was going to wear for Halloween?" Rock Lee yelled, tossing his cloths about

With Akatsuki

"Okay…so where is Zetsu?" Pein asked. No one knew

Zetsu

"Will you marry me?" Zetsu asked the daisy

End

* * *

Utter trash. What would be my first and last attempt at a crack fic. Oh god.

This is my first fanfic, so criticisms and tips will be welcome. Review please!


End file.
